Moonlight
by TheKarin
Summary: Every full moon reminds Lin of a certain night where she willingly let Gommu kiss her. Yep, I linommu'd again.


Title : Moonlight

Series : Legend of Korra

Characters : Lin Beifong, Gommu, Bumi, Saikhan

Rating : T

Description : Every full moon reminds Lin of a certain night where she willingly let Gommu kiss her.

"Lin!" A voice called out from behind, "Lin, wait up!"

Turning, Lin's tense shoulders relaxed when she realized it was Bumi coming her way, waving a hand. She watched as her childhood friend nearly knocked everyone over in efforts to get to her, a slim eyebrow raising. What was he so excited about? The man finally came to a stop before her, crouching and holding onto his knees to catch his breath.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" She asked, though she knew it couldn't have been trouble. He looked happy, not upset. When Bumi lifted his head, his dark blue eyes were alive with excitement and, if she wasn't mistaken, pride.

"They said yes, Lin. I'm in the United Forces!" He boomed, standing up straighter. Lin blinked, forgetting all about her lunch 'date' with Saikhan. He could wait.

"What, really?" When Bumi nodded, his grin almost too wide for his face, Lin laughed. "That's...great! That's awesome, Bumi!" She shook her head, smiling. It had been a dream of his to be in the United Forces. She was proud of him. They had both worked hard as police officers, but while Lin was content to follow her mother's footsteps, Bumi had always sought bigger and better battles to fight. He would do just fine with the United Forces.

"I know! We're about to go celebrate now. You should come with us!" He rested his hands on her shoulders, and while she would've shoved anyone else aside, she tolerated Bumi. It wasn't his fault he was so handsy. Besides, he saw her as something of a little sister, which was just fine with her.

"We?" Lin blinked, and Bumi dropped his hands to step aside.

"Yeah, we. Who else would've come all this way to tell me that the UF accepted me?" He murmured, as Lin's eyes widened.

Behind him was a man looking about the same age as Bumi. Infact, they looked like brothers, with the same wild scruff of facial hair along their jaw and chin. This man's hair was slightly shorter, but no less wild. The most notable difference between him and Lin's old friend, were his eyes. Deep, impossibly deep green. A shade that reminded her of a darkened forest, holding a wild mystique about them that took her breath away.

"Gommu!" She gasped, taking a step back. The man grinned, a slow curling of his lips that went straight to Lin's stomach, sending a quiver in deep that trickled out through the rest of her. That was Gommu's magic. He could charm the pants off of anyone, and he had way too much interest in directing this charm at poor Lin Beifong. She never understood it. He could have any girl, _every girl,_ but he directed all of his sassy little comments and embarrassing compliments to Lin. And though it had been a week or so since she last saw him, she had a feeling he still felt the same way.

"Evenin', Little Bird. Are you of a mind to come out with us tonight? Celebrate ol' Boomer's victories?" Gommu asked softly, a strong twang to his voice that turned every girl into a twitterpated buffoon, giggling and blushing. Everyone but Lin. And the fact that she hadn't reacted the way other girls did, had always seemed like a challenge to him. Lin frowned at Bumi, but he was staying quiet. Trying, and failing, not to show his smugness towards Lin's obvious disapproval that he'd brought Gommu to her. He knew his friend had eyes on her. And found a special delight in trying to pair them up as often as possible.

"I...don't think so. I've got to meet Saikhan for lunch, then see what the chief has for me to do later tonight—"

"So take the night off! They won't mind, babygirl!" Bumi chuckled, patting Lin's back roughly. She didn't flinch, frowning harder as Gommu canted his head to the side, smiling. "Cmon, do it for me?" Bumi shifted to block Lin's view of Gommu, his eyes hopeful. When she didn't relent, Bumi's eyes hardened. "How long has it been since you've been out with me, huh? You're going to turn into a grouchy old woman at this rate." He grumbled for her ears alone, making her stiffen and inhale for a retort. But he was right. While they used to go out for drinks all the time after work, lately she'd been keeping to herself more and more. And they were probably the only two people who knew why. Though he wouldn't admit it, Lin had a feeling he was doing this for her benefit more than his. Eventually, she sighed. There was no fighting a man with a plan. Seeing the change, the man grinned, stepping back to bring Gommu back into her line of vision, who was also grinning triumphantly. Scowling, she shoved Bumi aside and started down the hallway.

"Fine," she grumbled sourly, "But you're both buying." The sound of their combined laughter as they followed her, was oddly soothing. _Maybe it would do her some good, to relax and have fun_.

"Anything for you, Little Bird." Gommu crooned from behind her, grating against her nerves and making her scowl again. _Or maybe this night would be a disaster instead_.

"Congratulations, Boomer!" Gommu shouted, raising his mug high and starting another wave of cheers from all around them. Even Lin joined in, lifting her glass with an easy smile growing for the ecstatic man. They all cheered Bumi on as he lifted a full mug to his mouth, tossing his head back and steadily chugging every last drop. The excitement pounded through each second as he downed the drink, until even Lin was whooping along with everyone else, crying out triumphantly as Bumi finished with a flourish. The furry-faced man then threw his head back and howled. The noise that followed thrummed loudly in Lin's ears, and it felt electrifying. She almost forgot how exciting it was to go out with Bumi. There was always a party when Bumi was around.

He sat back down, ordering another drink as Lin took her time drinking, simply watching him. He happened to glance her way, and she smirked, lowering her mug.

"From police to the United Forces. You did good, _Commander_." She teased, grinning. Bumi chuckled, sliding his new drink closer.

"The wild dreams of a little boy have finally be realized. We're proud of you, Boomer." Gommu said from his other side, lifting his drink a little before tipping his head back to drain it.

"Thanks guys. Now all we need is my babygirl to hit Chief of Police, and we'll be set, huh?" He nudged Lin, who snickered and leaned away to take another drink. It was no secret the position of Chief was on her mind. And it was only now that she realized even the craziest of dreams could be attained.

"That's a no brainer," Gommu smirked, leaning over the counter so Lin could hear him more clearly, directing that foresty gaze on her until she felt her blood heat, "Those goons would have to be downright brainsick if'n they think anyone else is better suited for Chief than our Little Bird here." His gaze intensified, and Lin felt her cheeks warm, before she managed to snatch her gaze away. She hated how easy it was to fall prey to that look.

"Good point! Get on it, Lin!" Bumi hadn't seemed to notice, slapping Lin on her back until she nearly spilled her mug. She just smiled, feeling shy all of a sudden. She didn't like talking about her progress at work. So when Bumi suddenly stood, she relaxed, looking up at him.

"Gotta piss," he grumbled crudely, gesturing to the two of them before maneuvering through the crowd to get to the bathroom. Lin just shook her head, watching him go. When Gommu's presence was suddenly right beside her, she flicked her gaze over to him.

He had taken Bumi's seat, resting his elbows against the counter and looking over at her from the corner of his eyes. When another one of those grins stretched across his lips, Lin quickly looked away, focusing back on her drink. It was quieter without Bumi, nothing but the rumble of conversation around them. Gommu didn't seem to mind, continuing to make eyes at Lin from around his frothy mug. She could only stand it for so long, before she finally pursed her lips and turned to face him, scowling.

"_What_?"

"Hmm?" Gommu hummed, turning his head slowly. All innocence and good intentions.

"Why are you staring at me?" Lin huffed, uncomfortable. Gommu faced her just a bit more.

"I would be a fool not to look upon such beauty when it is so _graciously_ presented to me." He murmured softly, bringing another wave of heat lifting through Lin's chest. Lin had to look away quickly before it showed on her face.

"You're as mad as ever, Gommu." She grumbled, drowning herself in a deep drink as the man at her side chuckled lowly. The sound of it warmed her. Why was everything about him so damn alluring?

"Your point?" He leaned an elbow against the counter, addressing her more fully. Her eyes narrowed with distaste.

"_My point is_, whatever plan you and Bumi cooked up to get you into my bed, you can _forget about it_." Her voice was a low hiss, embarrassment flaring against her cheeks. Though she wasn't looking at him, she could see from the corner of her eye as Gommu lowered his head with a silent chuckle. It infuriated her.

"Why, Milady Beifong, you've got it all _wrong_. All I'm here for is to congratulate my good man on his glorious achievements. I am sincerely _hurt_ that you would accuse me of foul play!" Gommu rested a hand against his chest and Lin cut her gaze sharply to him. Yeah right. Gommu without ulterior motives would be like Lin without metalbending. It was natural. And their greatest weapon. But she'd let him lie to her for now. He was good at that. Lin pushed up from the counter, nudging her half-empty mug across it before turning away. Hurried motions making for the door even as Gommu hopped up to accompany her.

"Where are you going?"

"Home."

"Really, Lin, what about Boomer?"

"You can stay with him," she rushed out the door, but Gommu was hot on her tail, tutting in disapproval.

"Now what kind of gentleman would I be if I let a lovely lady such as yourself, walk home all on her lonesome?" He quipped, coming up to jog at her side to keep up with Lin's smooth, quick steps.

"A considerate one," she rolled her eyes, "And one that won't get his knees kicked in when he tries to follow me inside," she added with a scowl. Gommu immediately smiled, hands up in plactation.

"I'll only walk you to your door, Madame, no further!" He insisted, but Lin was still uneasy. She didn't like the idea of Gommu following her. Learning where she lived. Peeping in her windows. Her scowl hardened.

"One move to get in and I'll bury you in the back yard." She grumbled, quickly turning a corner to continue at a quicker pace.

"You have my word, Little Bird."

"And stop calling that,"

"As you wish...my love." He gushed, making Lin roll her eyes even as she felt her mood softening. Irritatingly sweet, infuriatingly flattering, and smiled like the devil. This was not going to end well.

"You sure it's a good idea to leave Bumi by himself like that?" Lin asked after a minute or so of silence. Gommu had been following with an easy stride, hands in his pockets and eying his surroundings as if he'd never been in this particular area of the city before.

"I shall make a point to swing by after I see to it that you return home safely." His tone was casual, like he'd been walking Lin home all his life. She sighed, relaxing. Drunk Bumi never ended peacefully. She didn't want him getting into trouble. But was relying on Gommu to take him home a good idea? Usually she took it upon herself to shove the man into bed, resistant to his drunken charms and able to sleep better herself when she knew he wasn't out picking fights or hitting on anything with curves. He'd be fine, she decided. Gommu might have been Bumi's partner in crime, but he had enough sense to keep he man safe. Especially when he knew Lin would probably tear him apart if he let something happen to him, she mused with a sidelong glare at the smug man. Gommu tilted his head when he noticed her looking, sliding her a wink that had her sighing and shaking her head.

"So, just where is this humble abode? This, magical fortress where milady rests her head at night?" Gommu seemed too eager to see Lin's house for her own comfort.

"Fortress? It's an apartment, Gommu, calm down." Lin grumbled, tucking her hands in the pockets of her coat and squaring her shoulders. She wasn't cold, but she knew all too well how much Gommu _enjoyed_ Lin in her uniform. As they walked together, Gommu started to eye each of the houses they passed, as if trying to guess which one Lin called home. She could feel tension start to creep up her chest as she finally turned and walked up the small set of stairs that took her to a very plain door to a very plain section of the apartment complex. Gommu was quickly at her side, smiling triumphantly.

"Ah, I knew it. I knew this would be the one." He seemed incredibly pleased, and it unnerved her.

"Is that so? What are you, a detective?" Lin frowned, digging in her pockets in search of her keys. Gommu chuckled, content enough to stare at the building and let her fish for her keys in peace.

"Nah. I just know how my Little Bird lives. Curtains drawn, no light in or out. And no decoration outside, not even a plant. But I'd be willin' to venture a guess that she has plenty green things set up all over the inside. Pretty little flowers and tiny trees growin' in pots. Anything to keep her connected to the earth, even as she shuts herself in from anything and anyone else." Gommu practically sighed, as if entranced by the freakishly accurate description of Lin's house he was telling. She stiffened, eying him curiously. Had he heard that from Bumi?

"No, Little Bird. Bumi didn't tell me." Gommu said, surprising her as he turned to look her way. "I know you better than you think I do." He grinned, making Lin's stomach quiver. She hid her reaction well, frowning at him as she yanked her keys from her pocket with a little jingle of noise.

"Is that so?" She hummed, stabbing the appropriate key into place and twisting it. Gommu stood respectfully back, his presence like a warm sun behind her, comforting.

"It most certainly is!" He chirped happily, "Just like I know you'll let me give you a goodnight kiss before I go scoop up ol' Boomer and take him home." When his voice had suddenly darkened, Lin inhaled in surprise and turned around to see him smiling behind her. His eyes heavy with an emotion Lin hadn't seen in a long time. Gommu _wanted_ her?

"What...makes you so sure?" Lin tried for flippant, though her heart was going a mile a minute. Gommu took a step closer, and Lin thankfully didn't flinch back.

"Because I know that Little Bird has a traditional heart. And an act as chivalrous as walking a lady home simply cannot, _cannot_ go unrewarded. Don't you agree?" He seemed insistent, but was holding back by tucking his arms behind himself in a posture that directly mimicked Lin. Her 'Police Pose', as Gommu and Bumi liked to tease. And while it made Lin look like she was in charge of the world, it made Gommu look... She swallowed, looking away.

"And what makes you think you've earned such a boon?" She asked, surprised that her voice didn't tremble. Gommu stayed put, but she could feel his intent. He was going to kiss her, one way or another.

"I've been good, haven't I? We walked home, had a delightful little conversation, and I never once made any inclination that I was going to enter your home." As he explained, Lin felt the nervous tension tighten in her gut. He was right. He'd been overly flirtatious and teasing, as usual, but all in all he had behaved. And she was just going to send him away without even a thank you? Gommu seemed to notice her reluctantly considering it, and he stepped forward again, stopping when she quickly held up a hand, fingers trembling faintly.

"Just one kiss. Then you'll leave and take Bumi home." When they both noticed her fingers faintly trembling, she dropped her hand, inhaling slowly. Why was she so nervous?

"You have my word as a gentleman, Madame." Gommu's voice was a low rumble, making that nervousness tingle in Lin's stomach. He stepped forward again, hands reaching for her, but she stopped him once more, stiffening.

"No touching!" She hissed, cheeks warming when Gommu looked disappointed.

"Oh, come now, Little Bird. How am I to get you to enjoy my kiss if I can't even touch you?" Lin hesitated, wondering if she was making a mistake. This wasn't Tenzin. But then again Tenzin wasn't hers any more. And Bumi was right. It had been a long time. What was she waiting for?

"A-Above the waist." She warned him, watching as his eyes quickly warmed with pleasure, and intent.

"As you wish, my love." He whispered, coming closer again. Lin stiffened, but didn't stop him as he reached for her again, lifting his arms to capture her face in his hands. The warmth startled her, and she gasped.

He slid his hands up the slides of her face, stroking the soft, warm skin of her cheeks before easing into that mess of wavy dark hair. She was already breathless before his mouth even touched hers. When he leaned in closely, each breath she took filled her lungs with him. His scent reminded her of the outdoors, like a vast empty forest that begged to be explored and one you longed to get lost in. Lin let her eyes flutter closed, helpless not to relinquish that bit of herself to him. Simply wanting to breathe him in, feel his warmth.

He seemed content for a while, bringing his lips close and brushing feather-soft against Lin's. She gasped at the feeling, and he gently nuzzled against the corner of her mouth. Then the other. It was the softest kiss she'd ever experienced, somehow managing to be intense and mystical at the same time. Just like Gommu himself.

When his hands finally gave a little tilt to Lin's head, she felt him press in for a firmer kiss, stealing the last of her breath away and filling her with nothing but warmth. She felt the immovable pressure of her front door behind her, trapped against it as Gommu dove deep, intensifying that warmth until it was a blaze in the pit of her stomach. A wet flick of a tongue startled her into gasping, and Gommu quickly took advantage of it, slipping his tongue passed her lips and invading her mouth. Lin stiffened, but he held her perfectly still, plundering her mouth and shattering her defenses. Like releasing a floodgate, Lin felt a passion stirred in her that she had thought died when Tenzin left her.

Her arms wound around Gommu tightly, and he grunted against her lips when she crushed him to her. Letting their kiss go from passionately calm, to a thunderstorm of sensation. Gommu's kiss had been weightless and mystical, but Lin's kiss was a torrent that shook the ground beneath their feet. He held the back of her head now, groaning softly as he tilted his head to another angle and deepened. Each press sent shivers up her spine, every sweep of his tongue sent her body on fire. His beard was scratching against her, but she didn't seem to mind, a faint noise of pleasure humming in her throat.

She was surrounded with him, his heat, his touch, his scent. He felt like the earth itself; solid and immovable, yet light and unattainable at the same time. Power, heat, life. When Gommu's greedy mouth suckled on Lin's tongue, she moaned into his mouth, pressing against him. He groaned in response, yanking his head back with a shudder. Their mouths separated, but he kept their lips close, panting and mingling their breaths.

"Damnit, Lin." Gommu growled, his voice hoarse, deeper than she'd ever heard. He sounded like a different man. "You keep moving like that and I'm like to forget my gentleman's vow." He warned, but Lin blinked dumbly, still panting to refill her lungs with the air that he stole. When her mind started to make sense of things again, she realized something hot and firm was pressing against her, able to feel it's heat burning through the layers of cloth as if all it desired was to become one with Lin. She stiffened, color flushing to her cheeks. Gommu smirked, as if pleased by her fluster.

"Do not fret, Little Bird. I wouldn't dare tempt your wrath by pressing any further. Besides, I really ought to check up on Bumi. And as much as I'd like to spark with you for the remainder of the night into the next morning, a happy drunk running through the streets by his lonesome is just askin' for trouble." Gommu's smooth voice swept through her, washing out the fluster and replacing it with want. All night and morning? Spirits help her, she wasn't actually considering it, was she?

"You're probably right," She forced herself to say, snatching her hands back from around him when she realized she'd been gripping his waist tightly. Gommu's lips twitched, catching her nervous gestures and finding them amusing. They both knew she wouldn't let herself ask him to her bedroom. It was still too soon for a traditional heart like Lin's. The pain of her loss was still there, but he was determined to erase it. All in due time. Gommu stepped back from Lin, stopping right at the top of the short stairs before he might tumble down them.

"Then I shall leave you to it, Milady. Thank you for spending time with me tonight. Bumi would thank you as well, if he was here." Amusement sparkled in his dark green eyes, looking almost black in the night. Lin nodded a little. Yeah, and if Bumi was here she wouldn't have let Gommu kiss her until she couldn't think straight. She hoped he wouldn't tell Bumi. He'd never let her live it down.

"Right. Well," she hesitated for a moment, then finally added, "Goodnight." Gommu's eyes warmed, and his next smile was polite. Affectionate even.

"Goodnight, Lin." He gave a little bow, flicking two fingers in a half-hearted salute and shuffled down the stairs, his steps light and jaunty. Lin watched as he walked back down the sidewalk, face warming when he glanced over his shoulder and tossed her a kiss when he saw she'd been staring. She exhaled when he was out of sight, thumping her head against the solid wood of her door as the heat finally started to fade under the coolness of the moon's light shining on her. A full moon would end up being Gommu's calling card, and she'd associate each one with the night where he'd kissed her breath away. Groaning in defeat, Lin pushed from the door and turned to open it, pocketing her keys and quickly rushing inside.


End file.
